1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frying pans.
2. Prior Art
The cooking surface of frying pans typically include a non-stick coating of polytetrafluoroethylene, sold under the trademark TEFLON. The non-stick coating prevents food from sticking to the pan, but it is easily damaged. Frying pans are often conveniently stacked on top of each other for compact storage. However, the rough underside the frying pan on top tends to scratch or abrade the non-stick coating of the frying pan on the bottom. Repeated stacking causes the coatings to wear off, so that food sticks to the pans during cooking.